100 Situations
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: A challenge on LJ. Write 100 Situations, using 100 given prompts, with 1 to 3 characters. My characters? Goren and Eames.
1. Tired

**A/N**: On I've taken up a 100 Situations challenge. May or may not get accepted for it, but I figured I'd get a head start just incase I do. Some chapters will be drabble length, others may be longer...just all depends on how I feel. None of the chapters will be connected, unless stated otherwise. So in one chapter, Goren and Eames may just be partners, in the next they may be lovers. Once again, just depends on what I feel like doing.

**Title**: Tired  
**Fandom**: Law and Order CI  
**Characters**: Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt**: #1-Tired  
**Word Count**: 308  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: There was that insistant hand again...

* * *

There was that insistant hand again. A soft growl was enough to scare it off for a moment, but as soon as she began to drift back to sleep, the hand was back. 

"Bobby, I swear, if you don't stop touching me..." came the warning as the blond haired woman rolled over away from her lover onto her other side, back facing him. The large man simply snickered softly, chocolate brown eyes gleaming as they swept over his partner. Her blond hair was all amiss, sleeveless top wrinkled, and she herself was half burried under the blankets.

"What will you do? Actually get up for once?" he teased softly, brushing some of the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm tired, Goren." she snapped softly, but leaned into his touch as the soft pads of his fingers brushed over her cheek.

"Okay, okay, sleep then." he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her ear as he gave it a soft nibble. "I'm going to go shower."

There was a long pause as he waited to see how she would react.

"Why don't you just sleep in for once?" she mumbled. "It's Saturday, we have the day off, and you want to get up bright and early..."

"I'm tired of sleeping." he answered.

"Are you tired of lying next to me, too?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder, hazel eyes meeting brown.

"Never."

"Then stay." she insisted softly, moving to snuggle back against him, her back pressed against his chest. There was a soft sigh, and she knew she had won.

"Alright, fine." he mumbled in defeat, slinging an arm across her side and pulling her even closer. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he inhaled her scent, eyes closing.

"Thank you."

"No problem." came his reply, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.


	2. 3D

**A/N:** I'm having too much fun with this. I just bought some 3-D glasses on Ebay, 'cause I plan to wear them around school this upcoming year and...well, everywhere else too, not just to school. If you wonder why, I blame Doctor Who.

**Title:** 3-D  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #96-Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:** 104  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "Alright, smarty pants, can I ask you more than one question?"

* * *

"Bobby?" came the familiar voice of Alex Eames.  
"Hmm?" was his only reply, eyes never rising from the paper he was reading.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did." he replied simply.  
"Alright, smarty pants, can I asked you more than one question?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes.  
"What if I say no?" he inquired, eyes still trained upon the paper.  
"I'll ask anyway." came her retort.  
"Fine, ask away then."

There was quite a long pause as Eames silently mulled over how to ask the question. After a moment, she finally felt ready to ask.

"Why are you wearing 3-D glasses?"


	3. Restaurant

**A/N:** I'm actually having fun with this. Pointless, little drabble type stories. I'm just in that sort of mood, and my muse seems to like these sort of things, so, here's another one for y'all.

**Title:** Restaurant  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #51-Restaurant  
**Word Count:** 152  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** There were candles on the table...

* * *

There were candles on the table. That's all Alex Eames needed to see to know this restaurant was more expensive than anything she would ever goto on her own. The over-all tone of the room they were in was romantic, soothing, and she felt herself relaxing for the first time that week. In the background, there was some sort of exotic instrumental music playing. Sure it wasn't quite her thing, but it also wasn't the worst thing she had ever heard. For the time being, she could live with it.

Across from her was her partner, dressed in his usual suit, cleanly shaven and completely calm. She watched as his chocolate brown eyes scanned over the room, lingering on one of the couples sitting over in the far corner, before his eyes met her's.

"That's them." he whispered, and Eames nodded in response.

For once, she wished they weren't tailing a suspect.


	4. Baby

**A/N: **Here's another one for ye. Thanks everyone for the reviews so far.

**Title:** Baby  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters: **Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #76-Baby  
**Word Count:** 164  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** He missed her the moment she went on maternity leave...

* * *

He missed her the moment she went on maternity leave. Even though Alex would still hang around and help with paperwork, keep him in line, make sure he didn't scare off his temporary partner, he felt like she was gone. Goren missed her gentle touches. How she'd brush his hand with her's at a particularly gruesome crime scene. How she'd look up from whatever she was working on to catch him watching her, and simply brush it off with a gentle smile.

And then she couldn't even come into work. He was left with Bishop. Virtually alone with his temporary partner who continually gave him weird looks, disregarded him at crime scenes, and always managed to stumble clumbsily into his personal space.

But it all seemed worth it when he gazed into the pretty brown eyes of her nephew, and saw the smile on her sister's face.

She had done a good and selfless thing. How could he be mad at her for that?


	5. Disgust

**A/N:** I'm at it again. I figured I'd get at least one more little drabble out before I head out camping tomorrow. I'll probably do more...but for now, just one.

**Title:** Disgust  
**Fandom: **Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #11-Disgust  
**Word Count:** 126  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "They aren't all that creepy, just...different."

* * *

"Bobby, that's gross." Eames commented as she watched her partner, whom was sitting across from her at his desk, stare at a huge spider he had captures in a clear glass cup.  
"It's not gross, it's natural. It's just an animal Eames."  
"A gross, creepy, disgusting animal." she muttered. "I mean, come on, why do they have to be so creepy?"

There came an exasperated sigh from her large partner, and she couldn't help but smile.

"They aren't all that creepy, just...different."  
"Different?" her brows rose.  
"Yes, different. I'm surprised you don't like them." Bobby commented.  
"Why?"

There was a short pause as he gazed up at her, chocolate brown eyes holding an almost childish gleam to them.

"Because you like me, and I'm different."


	6. Hospital

**A/N:** A little longer than a drabble, but ah well. I also don't like this one all that much, but I promise I'll make it up to you with a better one next time.

**Title:** Hospital  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #91-Hospital  
**Word Count:** 346  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "Bobby...you are such a stubborn jerk."

* * *

"Detective Eames?" the blonde detective halted in her pacing and turned to the doctor who had called her name.  
"I'm here." she stated and quickly made her way over to him. "What's the news?"  
"He's out of surgery, and seems to be on the road to recovery." came his steady answer, offering the troubled woman in front of him a gentle smile.  
"Can I-""Yes, you can see him." he answered even before she could get the question out. "Nurse Sanders will take you to his room." nodding to the said nurse before walking off. The young nurse approached and offered the detective a smile, much like the doctor had.

"Just follow me." turning, she started off, Eames at her heels. "He may not be very talkative. The pain killers we gave him tend to cause drowsiness." she explained and opened the door, allowing Eames to step through into her partner's room, before she left the two alone.

Stepping towards the bed, her hazel gaze swept over her partner, who appeared to be sleeping. He had been trying to talk down a suspect, who he had a sort of soft spot for, since the kid had reminded her partner so much of himself when he was young. The kid was smart though, and used this to his advantage, tricking Goren into thinking he was stepping down before he shot him in the gut.

Alex, who had been watching the whole thing, had shot and killed the kid after he shot her partner. None of this would have happened if he had just listened to her, since she had seen right through the kid.

"Bobby...you are such a stubborn jerk." she mumbled to herself before falling silent.

To this, the detective who was pretending to sleep replied,

"But at least I'm your stubborn jerk."


	7. Fool

**A/N:** Saw the prompt and went looking for a quote to go along with it. Found the one I used, and just thought it described Goren. :D

**Title:** Fool  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #81-Fool  
**Word Count**: 117  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Goren had introduced her to all sorts of interesting quotes, and authors

* * *

"An intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius-and a lot of courage- to move in the opposite direction."

Honestly, Alex Eames would have never stumbled upon that quote, or learned anything about Hoshang N. Akhtar, if it hadn't been for her partner. Actually, as she looked back on their long partnership, she found that Goren had introduced her to all sorts of interesting quotes, and authors that she would have never even glanced at if he hadn't made it interesting.

And as she looked down at his grave, littered with petals from the trees above, she once again realized how much she was going to miss him


	8. Fail

**A/N:** Inspired and bored.

**Title:** Fail  
**Fandom**: Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt**: #66-Fail  
**Word Count:** 127  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warning:** This one is a little depressing, but my muse refused to let me rewrite it.  
**Summary**: "Biggest fear."

* * *

"Biggest fear."

"Huh?" Eames glanced up from the magazine she was reading. She and her partner were currently seated in a waiting room of a hospital. They were there to interview a suspect, but the said suspect was currently in surgery, and couldn't be interrupted.  
"What is your biggest fear?" her large partner questioned, looking so out of place sitting in the chair, dark brown eyes scanning the room.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, seriously." he glanced at her, waiting for her answer.

"Fine." closing the magazine, she set it on her lap. "Failure. I'm scared one day I'm going to fail really badly, and I won't be able to make up for it."  
"That'll never happen."

He died three months later, because Eames hadn't gotten to him in time.


	9. Sunrise

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews.

**  
Title:** Sunrise  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #3-Sunrise  
**Word Count:** 148  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "You can't save everybody, Bobby."

* * *

Two shadowy forms, outlined simply by the rising sun, were seated on an old wooden bench in Central park. The larger of the two was stiff and tense, while the other, smaller form seemed a bit more relaxed.

"It was bad, Eames." came the soft, familiar mumble of her partner.  
"Yeah." was all she could answer with, hazel eyes planted firmly on what they could see of the sunrise through the trees.  
"I get into their minds all the time...become their false ally. I know more about the criminal mind than most officers, and yet when someone does something like..." he trailed off, fists clenching.

"You can't save everybody, Bobby." his partner counseled, glancing over at Goren, who just nodded mutely. After a bit of silence, he finally spoke again.  
"Every time I think I know everything about a criminal..."

"They turn around and throw you for a loop."


	10. Slow

**A/N:** Tired. Listening to Feeder, and I wanted to write something a little more light hearted.

**Title:** Slow  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #72-Slow  
**Word Count:** 142  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** …the usually cozy and noisy squad room was dead silent.

* * *

It was a slow day.

Nothing but paperwork, and stale coffee from the break room, thanks to the fact they hadn't had a chance to get out and get some real coffee.

What was eerie was that the usually cozy and noisy squad room was dead silent.

Glancing up from her paperwork, Alex Eames watched her partner for a moment, before looking to the Captain's office. Instead of Deakins sitting there, like it had been for the past 5 years, there was a strange man. Their new Captain.

And to her far left, sitting in a once vacant desk, was Detective Megan Wheeler. Logan's new partner. Pulling out a sticky note, she scribbled something onto it and passed it to Goren.

The larger detective glanced down at the stick, and a slight grinned passed across his lips.

It simply read: This sucks.


	11. Loud

**Title**: Loud  
**Fandom**: Law and Order CI  
**Characters**: Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt**: #37-Loud  
**Word Count**: 133  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "Hey Bobby, lighten up, it's the guy's birthday."

* * *

Alex watched with some amusement as her partner attempted to concentrate. Over to the far left of the room, around another detective's desk, stood a group of people, all greeting him cheerfully, singing, and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Hey Bobby, lighten up, it's the guy's birthday." She commented, offering her partner a smile.  
"A loud birthday." He mumbled, trying to read the paper he held in his hands.  
"Oh it's not that bad." Eames countered, laughing as her partner actually whined and dropped his head to the desk. "Seriously Goren, it's just a little louder than usual..." She trailed off, observing her partner.

Finally, she realized something, a grin passing across her lips.  
"You got smashed last night!" She declared.  
"Blame Logan." Came his miserable reply as he covered his head with his arms.


	12. Day

**A/N:** I was in a sort of…descriptive mood. It's the only thing I can write really, when my muse leaves me to go gamble in Vegas.

**Title:** Day  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters**: Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #64-Day  
**Word Count:** 154  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She was beautiful…

He was a simple shadowy figure in the room, standing near the closet, buttoning up his shirt. Elegant fingers easily buttoned up the shirt, while chocolate brown gaze remained upon the blonde female currently snuggled beneath the blankets. In from the window poured the gentle rays of light, signifying night was over, and the sun had taken the moon's place in its reign over the sky.

She was beautiful, and her features were enhanced by the soft light dousing her petite figure. The silky blond hair he had soothingly ran his fingers through the previous night was covering a good portion of the pillow and the glow of the sun against the her bright colored hair formed a sort of halo around her head.

Robert Goren smiled and once fully dressed simply stood there, watching her. His partner, his lover, his best friend…

His angel, looking ever beautiful in morning light.


	13. Kill

**A/N:** So sorry I haven't had much along the lines of updates. Band camp kills pretty much all my time. I should actually probably be practicing…but I just don't feel like it. Stupid allergies :grumbles:

**Title:** Kill  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters**: Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #47-Disgust  
**Word Count:** 129  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** …she could smell it every time she rubbed her nose.

The gun powder residue was still on her hand, and she could smell it every time she rubbed her nose. It nauseated her, and in the back of her mind the scene continued to run through her head.

The kid had pulled a gun. Her partner had reached for his own, but she had always been a quicker draw and beat him to the punch. She could still hear the gun going off, feel the slight recoil, and felt her partner's warm hand on her shoulder…

Shaking her head, she glanced up at her partner, who was standing just to her right, his left hand resting on her shoulder much like it had earlier that day.

"You've been cleared."

For some reason, that didn't make her feel any better.


	14. Light

**A/N:** Bah. My brain has given me nothing when it comes to writing. So, here's the only thing I could come up with. Please don't hate me.

**Title:** Light  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters**: Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt**: #48-Light  
**Word Count:** 155  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "Except for this case."

"Dark or light?" Alex inquired as she and her partner sat on opposite sides of the couch, each with a beer in hand, gaze trained upon the TV in front of them where some documentary was playing. Their case files were spread all across Goren's coffee table.

"I can't choose one or the other." He answered, shaking his head and taking a swig of beer. "Because without dark, there is no light and without light there is no dark. Without the other, the first wouldn't exist because there wouldn't be anything to compare it to."

Eames fell silent, watching her partner, before smiling.

"You have an answer for everything don't you."

"Except for this case."

"You'll get it Bobby, you always do." Eames commented, smiling.

There was a moment of silence, before Bobby finally spoke again.

"Thanks for always having faith in me, Alex." This brought a smile to his partner's face.

"Anytime, Bobby, anytime."


	15. Crime

**Title: **Crime  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #55-Crime  
**Word Count:** 75  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary**: He pulled back the blanket…

His adrenaline was pumping, his head pounding. Eames' car was right in front of him. They pried it open.

Bloody blankets. He felt sick.

Reaching forward, not allowing himself to think or doubt, he pulled back the blanket and was instantly relieved. He shouldn't have been, and felt bad for being happy that this woman was dead instead of his Alex.

It meant that Eames was still out there and that he could find her.


	16. Crazy

**Title:** Crazy  
**Fandom:** Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #19-Crazy  
**Word Count: **98  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Okay, Goren really was crazy.

Detective Mike Logan sat at his wobbly desk behind the big cement pillar, eating skittles. Emerald eyes were planted firmly on Goren and Eames, who were apparently working on a case.

Goren was in a pair of 3-D glasses, staring down at a report while Eames was staring at her partner like he was crazy. Finally curiosity got the best of him and he stood, walking over and leaning on Goren's desk.

"Aye Goren, why are you wearing 3-D glasses?"  
"Ask Eames." was his reply.

Logan looked to Alex and she just shrugged.

Okay, Goren really was crazy.


	17. Summer

**Title:** Summer  
**Fandom: **Law and Order CI  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
**Prompt:** #58-Summer  
**Word Count:** 120  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "Fall was her favorite season."

Robert Goren padded almost silently along the main path of central park. Dark brown eyes traveled to the trees, admiring the light golds, browns, and oranges/

"Summer is over." His partner, Alex Eames stated softly as she came to walk beside her partner. Bobby simply responded with a distant nod. "You sad to see it go?"

"I guess." Was his only response, hands shoved in his pockets. "Fall was her favorite season." He exhaled shakily when Alex laid a hand on his arm.

"And that is how you'll remember her." Alex murmured and Goren once responded with a nod, taking her hand in his. He laced their fingers. The two walked silently together through the calm park, finally letting go.


	18. Fly

Title: Fly  
Fandom: Law and Order Criminal Intent  
Characters: Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
Prompt: #36-Fly  
Word Count: 347  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "Did you ever wish you could fly as a kid?"  
Author's Notes: I /should/ once again be working on Nanowrimo, but alas I'm a lazy bum and have all these other stories to type up at teh moment. Much more well-written than my last couple, I'm proud of it.

"Did you ever wish you could fly as a kid?" Bobby asked his partner one fall afternoon as they say together at a table at a quaint little outdoor café.  
"Yup, I even tried jumping out of a tree once with costume angel wings on when I was a kid." Alex answered, smiling fondly at the memory.  
"Are you serious?" Goren asked, glancing at Eames, who just smiled.  
"Yup, broke my arm and bruised everything else. Are you telling me you never tried to fly?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Bobby shrugged, gazing up at the daft sky.  
"Nope. I was aware it was physically impossible for any human bring to fly on their own accord."  
"You were a kid, how'd you know that?" Eames inquired.  
"I read books on it. Plus, it's simple logic. I can't float. Humans are heavier than air so what difference would it make whether I jump off of someplace high or if I jump a few feet off the ground? I won't be able to fly, period. I knew it and never tried."  
"So you never wished you could fly?" Alex asked."I didn't say that." He commented, looking over at her. "I always wished I could fly, I just knew it was logically impossible.  
Eames laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Even as a kid you were a logical thinker. Will you ever change?"  
"I have, actually." He answered after a moment. "Thanks to you." He looked away, back up at the sky.  
"Me?"  
"You've changed my perspective. I don't see clouds as big gatherings of ice and water crystals in the atmosphere anymore but as animals, and shapes. My dreams are more beautiful." His cheeks had taken on a light shade of red. He stood after a moment, offering her his hand. "Come fly with me." He stated softly, gazing down at her.

"As long as I don't have to jump out of any trees."  
"No tree jumping involved." He answered softly.  
"Then let's fly." She took his hand and the two left hand in hand, their coffee forgotten.


	19. Knife

Title: Knife  
Fandom: Law and Order Criminal Intent  
Characters: Alex Eames, Robert Goren  
Prompt: #31-Knife  
Word Count: 326  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "How's your hand doing?"  
Author's Notes: My last one to type up for the time being, until I get around to writing more. After this I should /probably/ get back to work on my nanowrimo piece.

"How's your hand doing?" Alex Eames asked as she approached her partner whom was sitting at his desk. Goren glanced up at her, shrugging his broad shoulders.  
"The bleeding has slowed." He answered, a bloody handkerchief currently wrapped around his right hand.  
"Good, now I won't feel bad about this." She promptly smacked him upside the head. Goren grunted as her hand made contact with the side of his head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

This little scene had caught the attention to most of the other detectives in the squad room. Bobby offered them all a sheepish smile before looking back to his partner.

"What do you mean?" He inquired. Eames took his wounded hand and applied pressure through the handkerchief which caused him to make a sound similar to a yelp. He quickly pulled his hand away. "I was proving that the suspect we have didn't do it." He answered, keeping his hand out of his partner's reach.  
"You could have given me some warning." She commented, crossing her arms over her chest. And what nice arms they were and even a better-whoa, no, wait a second. Bobby quickly got his mind back on track and away from his partner's body.

"I didn't know I was going to do it until I did it." He explained. "What's the big deal?"  
"You hurt yourself; you brought a knife into an interrogation. You even caused a suspect to pass out! Should I continue?"  
"You were worried." He observed, smiling slightly.  
"I was not." Eames snapped quickly.  
"Oh yes you were. You were worried about me."

Alex turned to leave but Bobby gently took hold her wrist, pulling her back towards him.  
"I don't mind." He stated softly. Alex glanced at him and he offered her a gentle smile. "I like it when you worry about me, it means you care." He was still speaking softly. Alex smiled and Bobby smiled back.

All was well again.


End file.
